Greetings
by warinbabylon
Summary: Data, Tasha, Worf and Deanna Troi meet prior to Encounter at Farpoint and learn that they can act well as a team. Hints of Data/Tasha.


The turbolift door opened swiftly as all turbolift doors on all standard Starfleet ships were standardized to do. There was something infinitely comforting in that state of order. She craved that structure, that organization; she relied on it. She wasn't sure why, but, as she drew alongside her new friend in the lift, she was quite sure that Deanna Troi would be able to tell her…and would be able to tell her how she was feeling about the whole thing too. But, as with the turbo lift, in the last month, she had grown to expect and…rely…upon the structure of Deanna Troi.

"Good morning, Lieutenant."

Tasha Yar felt her lips curve in a wide smile. "Good morning, Counselor."

"You are looking well this morning," Deanna shared as she drew alongside Tasha and turned to face the door. "Excited?"

"You're asking me what I'm feeling?" Tasha teased. For a moment, she was giddy that Deanna, as a Betazoid, hadn't delved into her feelings. She had been uneasy to be serving with a Betazoid, but Deanna had proven to be extremely respectful of her and her personal feelings. As Deanna lowered her head with a low giggle, Tasha continued. "Of course I'm excited. The creator of the 'Picard maneuver'? Jean-Luc Picard is a legend. I look forward to serving under him."

"He personally requested you," Deanna shared and smiled at Tasha's nod. "That has to feel thrilling."

Tasha tilted her head back and smiled at the ceiling. "It is. Bridge!" She ordered the lift. Turning her head slightly, she met Deanna's bright chocolate gaze dead on. Her hair was plaited this morning and she wore full uniform. The green uniform indicated her status of part of Psych Operations; the two gold and one black buttons on her upper chest showed her rank as Lieutenant Commander. Although she had only known Deanna for a month, she found the woman easy to talk to and warm. "What about our new Chief of Operations?"

"Lieutenant Commander Data?"

Tasha nodded quickly.

"I know that he has been decorated several times for Gallantry and Valor and has a Medal of Honor with clusters."

"Quite large honors. You know he is a…."

"Sentient android, yes."

"I've heard all about him. I know his rank isn't honorary. They don't simply 'hand out' the ranks at StarFleet. But…have you seen him?" Tasha said with a nod.

"No. You are curious, Tasha, very." Deanna stifled a smile against the back of her hand. "But they will be on the Bridge, Tasha. We won't have to wait long."

Tasha drew in a deep breath and released it slowly. She rolled her shoulders and straightened her back as the lift began to slow. Immediately, she drew to attention and tilted her head back. She was honored to have been asked to Picard's command; she had been told he was impressed with her bravery. And this was her first command position. Lieutenant Worf was under her, taking up position as her immediate second as he had been in their last appointment. She wouldn't have it any other way.

As the door slid open, both she and Troi stepped off the lift and stopped. Picard stood in the middle of the Bridge with his hands behind his back. He was as Yar remembered: proud, commanding in presence. If one looked passed that, if one COULD look passed that, one would see a young man of 50 or so and of medium build and bald wearing the red uniform of command as though it had been made only for him.

With a 'whoosh' the door slid shut behind them, and the Captain turned to them. "Welcome aboard," she and Troi chorused, quietly, professionally and Picard nodded once, curtly.

"Thank you. I have just finished touring the Bridge. Quite a bit larger…these Galaxy class ships are virtual cities in space. Permission to come on board, officers." He crossed the floor to them. "Lieutenant Yar and Counselor Troi, I trust you are completely briefed?"

"Completely, sir," Yar answered, drawing to attention. "Intriguing."

"Have you familiarized yourself with Security?"

"And tactical, sir."

"Excellent. And Counselor Troi, does Psych Ops fit your specifications?"

"Yes, sir," Deanna said with a slight nod.

"Very good." Before conversation could continue, the side door from Turbolift 3 opened. A slender, athletically built man approximately 6 feet in height entered the Bridge with a clipped, sure step. His dark hair was in the standard Starfleet haircut, and he wore the mustard yellow of an Operations Officer. His skin was almost perfect alabaster hue with no blemish.

"Interesting, sir. They have allowed the interface between Operations Control and the Science panels. I should be able to access both at the same time. I do not know why they have not considered this-"

"Commander Data," Picard interrupted.

"Yes, sir?" He stopped and tilted his head slightly to the side. "Oh, yes, sir…sorry, sir," he continued and stepped towards the gathered group. "That was rude of me. Greetings."

Deanna immediately held out her hand to the approaching officer. "Commander Data, I presume?"

"Correctly presumed," Data responded. "Counselor Troi, I am pleased to meet you."

"And this is Lt. Natasha Yar, Security Chief, Data."

The officer tilted his head slightly and trained his gaze on her. His eyes were light gold in color and were wide. He nodded slightly and held out his hand to her. "Lt. Yar, I have studied your personnel file and look forward to working with you. Captain Picard has highly recommended you and your efficiency to me."

"Likewise, sir," Tasha said as his warm hand curled over hers. "I've never worked with such a highly decorated officer."

Data raised his eyebrows and lowered his hand. Picard rubbed his hands together. "We will be underway in 1 standard hour for Denab IV."

"Yes, sir," Data supplied. "All operations are online and prepared. As soon as our helm officer comes to the bridge and we have a final report from Engineering, we will be ready to go."

"Then I advise you to use the time to brief Lt. Yar on the changes in Tactical, Mr. Data."

"I will endeavor to do so, sir."

Tasha smiled at Deanna as Data turned and held out his hand to offer Tasha to walk ahead of him. "I have the changes and additions catalogued and prepared. With your permission, sir and if you would, Lt. Yar?"

With a curt nod from Picard, she stepped ahead of Data towards the Ready Room.

"You will find that I have indexed all the changes in numerical, alphabetical and chronological order. You may ask for it in any form you find easiest to access and read. I could not anticipate your learning curve with the information in your personnel file." He passed her and stepped to the control panel. She watched his long slender hands as they danced across the terminal. He stopped, however, before hitting the start button. "Your facial expression indicates you are uncertain about something. Is there a question you have, Lt. Yar?"

Tasha opened her mouth and decided to broach the subject her mind had locked onto since entering the Bridge. "I have read a great deal about you, sir."

He raised his eyebrows and nodded with what seemed to her to be a resignation. "Then you know that I am an android with a positronic brain."

She nodded as she stood next to the chair.

"And you are uneasy about working with an android, or indeed, taking orders from one in high risk situations. My rank is-"

"-not honorary, I know, Mr. Data. Starfleet doesn't often go about handing out decorations either. I'm just-"

"-curious? Yes." He nodded.

"I wouldn't have a problem taking an order from any superior officer, sir, including you. May I, sir?"

"Please be seated," he said. "I am glad to hear that, Lt. Yar. Often I spend, on average, one month and 4 days, convincing my fellow officers that I am capable of my rank and my ability to command. Was that the source of your unease?"

"No."

"Ah," Data said as he sat down in the chair opposite of her. "This is your first command level position."

"It is."

"You are apprehensive about it?"

"Excited."

"Ah…" Data repeated. "Interesting. I had not thought that that particular facial expression was indicative of excitement. I will make note of that for the future, Lt. Yar. Thank you." He tilted his head slightly and nodded. "We should discuss Tactical. The Enterprise has incorporated many new applications to existing weapons…"

**

An hour later, when Tasha thought that her mind would literally explode from the amount of information that Data had provided her, they rejoined the others on the bridge. Immediately, she saw the Look on the Captain's face. It was the Look that she had seen on several officers' faces, the one that was a mixture of anticipation and execution of duty. Data passed her and quickly walked across the floor to the Ops station. "You have received orders, Captain."

"Emergency orders, yes, Mr. Data."

Tasha passed Data and walked up to the Tactical station. She immediately found information filtering onto the screen. "There has been an…uprising…on Ardia Five." Quickly, she tapped on the screen and scanned the information. "Massive uprising…there are several thousands involved on each side."

"What do we know of Ardia Five, Mr. Data?"

Data tilted his head to the side. "Ardia Five is a post warp culture that approximates mid 21st century, post Third World War culture on Earth. They have been in a type of civil war for the past twenty years Federation Standard Time. Recent visits to the colony have reported that the status of its government is near defunct."

Tasha sighed and nodded. "I had heard that it was similar to where my childhood was spent."

Data's eyes moved to her. "Turkana Four."

"Yes."

The lift doors opened and allowed in two junior officers to take up the helm and the communications position. Worf joined Tasha at the Tactical position. "Very well. Set in a heading for Ardia Five, helm. Warp 8. Engage."

**

"Yar, Worf, Data, ready room."

As before, in her last post, she waited until the stand-by crew of junior officers entered the deck. She logged out with her personal code and waited until her replacement had entered his. Then, quickly, nearly rigid with restraint, she walked down the ramp with Worf following her. They followed in rank and file behind Data.

"An emergency procedure, with a skeleton crew?" Tasha asked as they entered the room proper.

"Poor odds are never a determinant for a Klingon," Worf commented. Tasha was warmed by the familiar growl in her second in command's voice. She straightened her back and waited for what she knew was coming. Worf didn't disappoint. "…sir."

"Starfleet regulations, 65.789 in particular, state that a skeleton crew on a starship can be used in an emergency situation, particularly rescues, with a planetside issue if space involvement is not warranted. Additionally-"

"Thank you, Data," Picard offered. He waved his hands towards the seats around the table. "It remains that we are the closest starship and even our skeleton crew is more numerous than most starships have in total. Our orders are to observe, and rescue innocent bystanders. Ardia Five is a Federation Newcomer and we are to help, but not to interfere with their internal politics. Starfleet is sending negotiators and intermediaries; we are to answer the calls for assistance that are not from the military."

"They say the fighting is contained to the Northern Hemisphere."

"Yes and we will be transporting there."

"We don't have a physician yet."

"A medical ship will meet us in orbit."

Data nodded. "We will need to have transport coordinates for the ship's medical bays in case we need to help beam injured to them."

Picard smiled a quick, fast smile and nodded once. "Make it so, Mr. Data. We will be expected to only fire if fired upon, am I understood?"

"Understood." Tasha said with a firm nod.

"Then go and prepare."

**

As it had been on all the other ships, the 'Away Team' assembled in the Transporter room. She adjusted her phaser, tricoder and utility belt that held first aid and survival equipment as she entered the room. Worf had told her he would gather additional firearms, so she expected no one in the room. However, as she turned the corner, she saw a tall, athletic silhouette adjusting his belt. She let her gaze move from his head, down his neck, to the broad shoulders, and down his flank. He was amazingly fit. Her eyes ran over his legs: muscular thighs, long legs_. _He appeared as a man without an ounce of fat, all muscle.

Lt. Commander Data was a lean, attractive figure, she admitted. And then let the thought go. Quickly. She rested her hand on her phaser as she entered the room. His unblinking gaze looked to her, taking in her stance. His facial expression seemed to not change, but she saw a slight change to the turn of his mouth. She wondered what that meant.

"Lt. Yar?"

"Ready, Commander."

He nodded as he spied Worf walking around the corner. "I am ranking, but you are Security Chief, Lt. Yar."

She agreed with a nod. "I understand." And she did understand, and had savored this moment. This was where she could do well; this is where she could excel. No one knew the job of keeping a team safe as well as she did; Picard knew that; she knew that. She knew, simply from what the Commander had just said, that he knew that as well. THAT was the whole REASON she was Security Chief.

"Let's go."

She stood on the transport pad and arranged her pack. As Data took up position on her left and Worf behind her, she heard the Lt. Commander's sonorous voice. "Bridge, Away Team ready to energize." He shifted a little. "Energize!"

**

As she solidified on the planet's surface, she pulled her phaser from her belt and turned around. At the same time, the Commander pulled his tricoder and turned in the opposite direction.

"Life signs and phaser fire…500 meters in this direction," Data said quickly.

"All phasers set on stun," Tasha instructed. "Commander, where exactly are we?"

Data adjusted his phaser with a nod and returned to the tricoder. "We are in the Northern Hemisphere near Andria Prime, their capital city. The assistance calls are from this general area."

"What do we know about the factions fighting?"

Data began to walk towards the life signs as he spoke. "One is referred to as the Federal forces, the other is a Rebellion group called the Adria Freedom Force. The issue appears to be over the right of succession within the government; it is not over human rights. Most of the populace is reported not to have taken allegiance with either side."

"It is not a warrior's way to fight with non warriors," Worf grumbled. "Nor is it to involve non-warriors in a fight."

"Let's get these people out of here, then," Tasha stated. She could hear laser fire and began to jog. "Quickly."

The run was a short one and ended quite abruptly. A laser cannon blast exploded just in front of her, throwing dirt and rock up and aside. She immediately began to dodge. She rolled to the right and behind the corner of the building. Data and Worf went left and behind rubble on the other side of the alley. "Worf! Don't return fire! Triangulate!"

Worf had already activated his tricoder as had Data. She pulled out hers as well and edged to the other side of the building. Her tricoder grid recorded the next two shots. After a moment, she edged back to the others. "Data?!" She yelled over the next blast and immediately bit her tongue. Familiarity had not been offered yet.

"The location is near the distress call in this area!" He responded. "The factions appear to be engaged…"

"The end of the fight, possibly!" Worf yelled.

"Or the very beginning!" Data corrected.

"Let's get the bystanders out!" Tasha shouted over the next volley of laser bolts.

**

The team acted like clockwork. It had been early in the terrestrial day when they had begun the rescue mission. Hourly reports to the Enterprise by Data had elicited the information that the negotiators were working on a cease fire. But, as Tasha pointed out to her fellow officers, cease fires took awhile to trickle through the ranks.

"Agreed," Data issued. He switched off the communicator. "A continuation of the current mission is warranted until the fighting does cease." He slowly strode down the alley, following another lifesign reading and assistance beacon.

"Over here," Worf called. There was a slight hitch, ever so slight hitch, to his voice that Tasha reacted to immediately. She had worked with the young Klingon for two years; she had grown to know that when something caused a reaction in him, it was momentous enough to investigate. In the past time, she had known that, if nothing else, the Klingon wanted to be known as a warrior…and Klingon warriors never asked for help nor indicated weakness. She saw him: his large form braced against a corner building and he appeared…withdrawn. His shoulders were hunched a little, his eyelids heavy over his dark eyes.

That worried her. "Worf?"

As she approached, she saw that Data had arrived at the juncture before her. He looked around the corner, but before he could do or say anything, she joined him.

She could see the group of men around the woman and the girl-child. And suddenly….

iShe was twelve and hiding from the rape gangs…the old woman was growing ill, there wasn't enough food…she couldn't run…it was cold…and then…they found her… she remembered the pain, the anger, the helplessness…the…helplessness.

Is this what it looked like?/i

Cold knobby legs held wide around a waist, the man was huge, the woman small…she felt blinding anger as she heard a simple, plaintive cry: "No!"

Tasha sprinted into the area. All she could see, hear was her past in the screams of the woman and the girl-child. Her phaser was out and pointed at the group within a second. The men, eleven in all, turned from watching the rape and charged her. Her past rocketed at her: the dark alley was her 'home' from childhood; the men were all men that had run at her. Once she might have feared them, but now: now, she could DO something. It felt clinically cold, the way she quickly lifted the phaser and fired: cold, hard, clinical fury. Her first shot immobilized the nearest man. But two grabbed her before another shot could be fired.

Near her, she heard Worf growl as he leapt into the foray. There was no sound from the Commander, but she saw the man nearest her leave the ground as if grabbed. She threw the one holding her over her shoulder. She spied Worf holding two men by the scruffs of their necks. Data, however, was not holding men. He was…tossing…them. One handed. Although he had not used his phaser, he was still incapacitating any that attempted to…

She yelled as another man attempted to grab her, and, with a shout, threw him over her shoulder. A sound punch to his solar plex, immobilized him without injuring him. Worf stunned his two last targets and Data glanced around as he held the last man nearly horizontal over his head.

"Lieutenant?" He asked, not the least bit out of breath.

"Situation under control," she panted.

Data turned his gaze up to the man he held. He lifted an eyebrow and then lowered the man to the ground.

"What the 'ell is this thing? 'e ain't no human!"

With a sigh, Data set the man down. "I'm an android, sir."

"Bloody 'ell!" The man yelled and turned to hit Data. The Commander ducked, although Tasha was quite sure that he would have broken his hand had he made contact. Data righted as the man was unbalanced from the thrown punch and clamped his hand down on the assailant's shoulder. Tasha watched as the man's face crumpled in a confused look: slightly crossed eyes and a weakening of his knees. Within a second, he soundlessly fell to the ground.

Tasha turned quickly and ran across the small alleyway to the girl and woman. She kept the woman down with a gentle hand. Data followed, his tricoder already out and primed to human. He knelt on the other side of the woman. "It's okay," Tasha whispered to the woman and to the girl. "We're here to help."

Data lifted an eyebrow and looked at her over their patients. Then, he returned his gaze to the woman. Tasha smiled gently. "What is your name? I'm Tasha."

"Tia." The girl said. She petted the woman's shoulder. "Jine."

"They are undernourished," Data informed quietly. "Some muscle deterioration, slight dehydration. And…Jine has some internal trauma reminiscent of rape," he confirmed.

Tasha swallowed and nodded slightly. Then she smiled at the woman. "If you wish it, we can evacuate you from here."

Jine nodded. There were tears in her eyes. Tasha smiled sadly and patted her shoulder. As she stood, Data tapped his comlink. "Two to beam to the Hope," he instructed. He tapped buttons on the tricoder. "Specifications being sent."

"Aye, Commander."

The girl and woman disappeared slowly in transporter shimmer. Tasha took a deep breath, but stopped when she saw Worf frowning. "Worf?"

Data stopped their conversation with a glance around them. "Lieutenants, I do not believe this is the best place to have this conversation. Although I do not anticipate that it would be troublesome to re-subdue them, but…" He tucked his tricoder away. "We should not have engaged them in such an intense manner."

Tasha drew in a deep breath and stood at attention. Data continued before she could say anything. "However, given the impending possibility for sustained injury to a victim of a crime, I believe we can say that we acted appropriately. I will have to make a report to the Captain." Tasha closed her mouth and stared at him as he looked around at the men in various stages of consciousness around them. "We will have to ask them if they choose to evacuate as well."

Worf growled. "They will be evacuated to the brig."

Data agreed, his facial expression one of mild (very mild) interest. Tasha joined him in the center of the men. As the Commander passed her, Worf stepped to her side. "Lieutenant Yar," he began, his voice low.

"Oh, I know, Worf," she answered, equally quietly. "Don't remind me, okay? I know. We've discussed this previously."

"You could order me not to…"

"I could, but I know you. You would follow the order…to a point…and then we'd have this conversation again."

Data joined them, his left eyebrow cocked over his eye in what Tasha thought was an outstanding approximation of thoughtful concentration. "Lieutenant Yar, would you like to do, as they say, 'the honors'? Our assailants are awaking. They should be given the option to evacuate and, that if they take the option, their destination will be our brig."

Tasha smiled widely at the Commander and his lips quirked at their right corner. "I would take great pleasure in that, thank you, Commander."

**

After several hours, they stopped for food. They found a small hovel that seemed to be, as Data informed: "Of sufficient distance from the fighting to afford a safe place to stop for just a few minutes".

She sat down quickly and caught the food packet that Data tossed her. Worf glanced at the food and growled, retreating to the entrance of the hovel. The Commander's pale gold eyes, just visible in the failing daylight, followed the Klingon's movement. "Is there something wrong with the food stores?"

"No, Commander, that's just Worf. He'll say that he doesn't enjoy Earth food. He often does that on away missions."

"Ah…" Data stopped and nodded once as if deciding something. "I understand. It has something to do with Klingon-"

"It has everything to do with Worf," Tasha said quickly. She looked down at the container and sighed. "I can't say I blame him…food rations aren't the best. And, Commander…please…call me Tasha…it's quicker than Lieutenant Yar if we're under attack."

Data gave a slight tilted smile. "Then, please return the favor, Lieu-" He frowned. "Tasha. Call me Data."

Tasha nodded. "Thank you."

She bent to bite into her ration, but stopped before she could fill her mouth. Data was looking at her intently. Tasha had never been under scrutiny while eating previously and there was a pang of not so welcome self-awareness that made her lower the food from her mouth. "Tasha?"

"What, Data?"

"You mentioned that you were born on Turkana Four. I have learned that that colony was what is known as failed colony." He blinked several times. "There was a complete disintegration of government, I believe."

"That's an understatement." Tasha grumbled.

"I, too, was from a failed colony," Data shared. He looked at his rations and shut his pack. "You did not react when I called your name just prior to our sustained contact with the men. It was our orders not to provoke or to engage in aggressive tactics, but to take civilians off planet."

It was a quick statement, said with a level of innocence, and the raised hackles at the pointed remark were lessened. Her gaze flew to his and she swallowed hard on the food in her mouth. Data continued as she struggled to get in a breath. "I understand that you were quite involved in the situation and I have noted that humans, although they do hear all that is presented, do not process it all. It seems that the process is interrupted in direct proportion to how involved the person is in the situation at the time."

"True," Tasha answered. The hackles were still there, with it anger, and she ground out: "They needed our help! We couldn't not help!" She stopped and noticed that Data had tilted his head to the side. "StarFleet saved me from my childhood where things like that always happened: Rapes and pain and being scared. I bhave/b to help people when I see things like that happening!"

Data's gaze moved back and forth, as if scanning the middle distance for the answer to the Universe, and then he stilled. "Ah."

"Ah? Ah, what?"

"You were, as they say, 'reliving your past'."

Tasha swallowed hard. It was apparent that Data had just stumbled upon something he hadn't considered prior to right that moment. He centered his gaze on her and, although she was still angry, she found her answer to be somewhat calmer. "Yes. Yes, I was. Quite vividly."

Data nodded. Tasha felt that couldn't be left alone. Almost accusingly, she asked: "Don't you ever relive your memories?"

"Reliving something implies an emotional component. Humans relive the 'heat of the moment', I believe. I have no emotions and therefore cannot…relive the emotions inherently involved in a situation, a day, a moment. I can replay any instance at any point in my existance." Data shared. "However, I cannot relive what made that moment so poignant." He blinked several times. "Therefore, I cannot become as engrossed in a memory as you, or any other human would."

Tasha shook her head with a sigh. "That's a damn good thing to have. You'd never be…" She searched for a word.

"Vulnerable?" Data offered, with a slight nod and an arch of his eyebrows. She reluctantly agreed with his wording.

"Vulnerable to being crippled by emotion when you can least allow it," Tasha continued, leaning forward to look intently at him. "You wouldn't be open to that weakness. Do you know how…great this would be…in a fight? In a stressful situation?"

"You view engaging in memories which have intense emotion tied to them…a liability?" Data gave a small 'consent' to the conversation is all she could say: his mouth curved gently on the left side.

"It is when you point out orders….Commander!" Tasha pressed, suddenly angry again. She suddenly was wary.

"In answer to your first point…Lieutenant…" he said hesitantly. "I would gladly give up my ability to be free from vulnerability to feel. And, in relation to your second point…StarFleet regulation 175 mark 345 paragraph 5 states that excessive force may be used during an evacuation of a proto-Federation planet so long as the Prime Directive is not compromised. It is my command opinion that you have not…violated…this regulation. Most of the assailants were incapacitated by brute force, not technology…"

"However, Lieutenant, we will refrain from further...interactions...of that sort on this mission. And we will make the proper report to the Captain. My ascertainment to the Captain will be as I stated to you. There will be no deviation. What he says, however..."

"For saving a woman from harm?!"

Data's head tilted the other way. "I agree that there was excessive danger to an innocent bystander and my report will contain that information."

"I did what I felt was right as Security Chief."

"It is your primary purpose to ensure the safety of the Captain, senior officers, the Away Team, if you are stationed on it, and to preserve life when applicable and when your primary purpose is not compromised. My purpose," he intoned and Tasha found she was calmed a little by his gentle, deep voice. "My purpose is to ensure that the team upholds all StarFleet regulations secondarily and the Prime Directive…primarily. It is my suggestion, Lieutenant, that we interact more to ensure that both purposes are upheld." His eyes blinked. "It would ensure a more efficient interaction and team. As a Commander, I would strongly advise it. You should consult me, or Commander Riker as you would Captain Picard before major decisions."

"Are you questioning my ability as Security Chief?" Tasha asked. She looked down at the food which was now in crumbs from her grip. She put down the rest of her rations.

"No, I am not. I simply state a fact." Data said with a gentle lilt. "What you did ensured the safety of the masses without any major violation. However-"

Tasha smiled suddenly and looked to the sky. "I should think, and confer, before I act."

Data nodded firmly. "Yes."

Tasha swallowed her argument and took a deep breath. Data bent to pick up her dropped food and she realized, in the course of the discussion, she had stopped eating. He looked interestingly at the food. "We will have to continue with the mission. We are to be relieved at 1800 standard." He stood slowly and extended his hand to her. "Tasha?"

She wiped her hand on her trouser leg and let him pull her to stand. She studied his face and saw the calm, easy visage that she had grown to associate with him in the short time she knew him. "Damn…" she said quietly.

"Pardon?" He pressed as they exited the hovel and into the evening air that was still ripe with the smell of burnt material and ozone from the laser bursts. The fighting seemed to have moved off from their location and the sounds of fire were less frequent.

She smiled and looked at him sideways. "Hell of a way to make an impression with a command officer."

Data stopped and his eyes flicked one way then another. "Ah. I believe you have made a more than adequate impression, Tasha. I find you efficient and dedicated to your job."

Tasha smiled suddenly, an impish humor bubbling to the surface. "Efficient and dedicated, I like that."

**

The return to the Enterprise was done at 1800 hours to be replaced with the second team. As they materialized on the pad, Tasha drew a deep breath and supressed the need to smile. They had evacuated 250 people and had succeeded in supporting the cease fire. She looked over at Worf with a wolfish sudden grin. "Worf?"

Worf sighed and rolled his eyes in the manner that Tasha found endearing. She nodded once and Worf sighed again, his gaze diverting to the corridor. At that, she said: "Come on, Worf…it's our thing."

Data had continued off of the pad to Miles O'Brien. The transporter chief smiled at his approach. "Mr. Data! Welcome back aboard."

"Thank you," Data responded quickly. "Has the Captain-"

"He wishes you all to debrief with him, on the bridge," the Lieutenant responded.

"Thank you again." Data turned and glanced at Tasha and Worf. "Lieutenants?"

Tasha nodded and joined her two other officers are they marched down the hall. She fell into step between the two taller officers and marveled at how fast and clipped their normal stride was. As they entered the turbo-lift, she readdressed Worf with a vengeance. "Worf…"

After a moment, the Klingon shifted and nodded. "Very well," he grumbled.

"Only one drink, Worf," Tasha laughed. "You make it sound like a chore."

"Drink?" Data asked quickly. "Do you require refreshment?"

"Alcohol," Worf grumbled. He shot a glance at Tasha who studiously stared frontwards. "Lieutenant Yar and I have…engaged…in a ritualistic form of superstition…"

"Intriguing. Superstition involving alcohol?" Data asked.

"Every time we have a successful mission and our shifts allow it, Worf and I grab a drink. It's good luck for us." Tasha said with a measure of happiness. "So far, on our last two assignments, it's served us well. So, Worf…" she continued looking up at the tall Klingon. "We'll be off duty after our check-in."

"Very well," the Klingon growled.

Tasha glanced over at Data and turned her head slightly, to train her gaze on him. After a second, she tapped Worf on his arm. "Should we ask him?"

"Do androids drink?" Worf kicked out without thought. Then…"No offense, sir."

"I am not offended." Data responded with the same easy calm tone he had used throughout all of his interactions with them all day. "And yes, androids can drink any variety of beverages."

"Then come out with us, Commander," Tasha said. "And I'll see if Deanna can join us as well."

"I will be off duty after our report," Data replied. "Thank you."

"So that means you'll join us?" Tasha pressed.

Data gave a crisp nod and Worf hummed under his breath as the lift slowed. "This will prove…" Worf said under his breath. He seemed to taste the next word before he uttered it: "Interesting."

**

Ten Forward was a large room in the front of the saucer section of the ship, on the Tenth deck. It afforded an excellent, almost dreamy visage of the starfield. Tasha smiled at Guinan and gathered up the glasses from the main bar. The room was mostly empty as there were few crew members on the Enterprise. They wouldn't have a full complement of crew until Dentab IV. There were plenty of tables to choose from and Tasha found one in the very front of the room under the large window.

"Commander Data is joining us?" Deanna asked.

"He is coming with Worf," Tasha said quickly.

Deanna nodded as she glanced over the room. "I sense anticipation and excitement from him."

Tasha was surprised at that. She leaned forward on the table, almost excited. "Data has emotions?"

Deanna laughed. Her nearly black eyes were sparkling with mirth. "No, at least he doesn't have them like you and I do. Nothing I can 'sense'. However, when we left the bridge at the end of shift, he was speaking rather quickly and said how intrigued he was with the idea of 'socializing in this manner' at least three times."

"Ah," Tasha laughed.

The door swished opened to reveal the large bulk of Worf and the slighter, slim form of Data. Tasha could see the tension in Worf's shoulders and knew, through the instinct of working with the Klingon for the past two years, that he was…perturbed…by the Commander, but was restraining from saying anything.

Deanna smiled widely when Data approached the table with a lengthy stride. "Good evening, Counselor Troi, Lieu- Tasha."

Both women smiled. Data bowed his head slightly. "I believe it is customary for the male to gather the liquid refreshments, once particular decisions are made as to menu selections. Is there a specific drink you would like?"

Deanna smiled her 'I'm the Ship's Counselor and I could win you over in my sleep' grin and nodded slightly. "I would like a Grenab Mixer, Mr. Data."

Data nodded. When his gold eyes trained on Tasha, he opened his mouth to repeat his request. Instead of answering him, she rose. "I'll go with you, Data." He nodded once and turned to walk away, although Tasha could tell from the slight tilt of his head he was confused. She patted Worf on the arm as she passed him. "At ease, Lieutenant," she joked.

She strolled behind the Commander to the bar. When she joined him, he was ordering Deanna's drink. Tasha ordered the Klingon brandy that she and Worf would be drinking. As the orders were delivered to them, she asked: "So, Mr. Data, what's your poison?"

"Poison?"

"Drink. What would you like to drink, Data?"

"I do not know," Data answered with typical honesty. "I have never sampled alcoholic beverages."

Tasha looked at him thoughtfully and then asked Guinan: "What kind of man does Commander Data look like to you, Guinan?"

Guinan's midnight eyes appraised the Lieutenant Commander. The android's response made Tasha smother a smile. He, for all the world, looked mildly affronted and yet intrigued. After a moment, the wise bartender smiled gently and held up a finger. "I have something I think he might like to try. I'll be right back."

Tasha's eyebrow crept up into her hairline as she saw Guinan reaching for the Whiskey. She poured a shot and a half and gave it to Data with a smile. "Enjoy."

"I thank you," Data said, with only a millisecond of hesitation. His attention was clearly on the liquid. He was quiet as he followed Tasha back to the table. His silence continued as he took his seat at the table. Tasha poured from the bottle for her and Worf as Deanna took up her glass. Worf held up his glass and called out in Klingon. Data frowned and held his glass up to clink it with the others. Worf tilted back his head and downed his shot. Tasha followed suit and Deanna sipped her mixed drink.

Data's gaze flicked from one to another of his fellow officers. Tasha smiled into her glass as she watched him finally return his stare back to the liquid in his glass. He slowly inhaled. "I smell the aged wood, and prolonged distillation techniques."

"You are supposed to drink it, sir," Worf grumbled as he reached to pour Tasha and him another glass. "Not analyze it."

"And does one…" Data watched Worf throw back another shot with raised eyebrows. He frowned. "Does one drink this whiskey as you drink yours, or as Counselor Troi does?"

Worf poured himself another shot. Tasha lowered her glass from her lips. "You down a shot in one swallow, Data." He tilted his head to the side with a thoughtful frown. Tasha nodded to drive her point home. The shot disappeared between his pale lips. After a moment, he pouted a slight frown.

"Interesting."

"Did you like it?" Deanna asked.

"I find it containing mixtures of tastes that are not unpleasant, but it has no nutritional value. In fact, I find the alcohol strength would cause a humanoid male to become intoxicated after four drinks of equal volume."

"Or less," Deanna replied. She sat back, holding her drink.

Data's face lessened in his thoughtful scowl to an easy neutral glance. "And this is a celebration of a successful mission. I am intrigued. I did not realize that this was an accepted human response to completion of duty."

"Data…" Tasha began, her voice slightly raised. She shook her head slowly, met Deanna's glance for a moment. You've never gone out drinking with friends?" Tasha asked as she began to sip her second drink. Worf downed his fourth.

His mouth opened, hesitated, and then shut slowly. "No."

Deanna looked at Tasha over the edge of her glass.

**

Worf had left Ten Forward and Deanna left as well. On her way out, she met Tasha at the bar. The Security Chief was getting coffee. Data had finally ordered a second whiskey; he apparently wanted to analyze the taste more. "Regardless of feelings," Deanna commented quietly as she stood at Tasha's shoulder. "There was more to his comment about drinking with friends, Tasha. You were going to stay to finish your coffee, and he apparently isn't going anywhere quickly. You should talk to him."

Tasha grasped the coffee mug in her hand and reveled in the warm feeling. "Deanna…you are the empath."

"And you are the only one to whom he has extended the right to call him by his name," Deanna responded smartly.

"That was recip-"

"How is irrelevant in the scheme of things, Tasha; the matter remains that he has extended an olive branch of trust in that he DID do it." Deanna looked back at Data, who sat in silhouette against the stars. He was staring down into the glass as though it held a mystery to him.

Tasha frowned as Deanna patted her arm one more time and left through the door. Then, with a sigh, she returned to the table.

"This is very interesting, Tasha," he said in his easy calm voice. "The taste of this second glass is slightly different than the first. I have been able to categorize 14 distinctly different chemical compounds."

She nearly laughed as she sat down in the chair opposite him. "It's the ambiance of the drink, Data."

"I would like to analyze this compound at Science 1," Data said, with almost a sense of wonder. "But I do not think a beverage of this sort is allowable on the bridge. However, I might be able to reconfigure the tricoder-" He took another sip of the drink.

"Or you could just come out with us after missions, Data," Tasha pressed. "There will be a lot of other drinks to try and analyze." Not the type of person to beat around the bush, and obviously curious, Tasha took a sip of her coffee and set the mug down. "I'm actually surprised that you never went out drinking in the Academy. I had heard that your class was a bit rowdy."

Data frowned and then gave a sort of self-depreciating shrug. "I did not socialize much with others in my class."

"I didn't either, you know. I know Worf certainly didn't." Tasha said.

Confused, the officer frowned. "You did not interact with your classmates?"

"No, not really," Tasha said quietly. "I really didn't fit in. I was 18, but only about 3 years human if you know what I mean. I really had to work hard to get into the Academy, but it was all I ever wanted."

Data's eyes flicked to the side. "You had an exemplary Academy record. High grades in most subjects, accelerated physical program which granted you high honors in Security Tactics and Tactical navigation and weapons. Additionally, you were junior officer Security Officer on your last assignment. Decorated with the Silver Cross prior to graduation for outstanding bravery in the face of high odds, you were only the second person to ever receive that honor at your age." He stopped. And with a mildly confused visage, asked: "You had to work hard to get into the Academy?"

"Well, of course, Data!" She said, only mildly raising her voice. "I came from Turkana Four at fifteen. I could barely speak Standard in sentence form. Sure, I could fight. But I didn't have any…ability…to interact with anyone."

Data set his glass down and nodded. "I see. You and I had similar problems with interaction. I had only attained Sentience two years prior to entering the Academy. I had to apply twice. Although I was able to pass all of the entrance exams with perfect scores, I was…at first…unable to convince the entrance board of my sentience. On the second attempt, I was voted in by one vote." He took a deep breath. "It was iterated that it would only take another vote to remove me from the Academy. I thought it in my best interest to remain vigilant. Most of my time was spent improving my usefulness."

"If that was the case, why did you go into the Academy? Into Starfleet?"

"It was the only place I could execute to my full potential." Data shared. "And Starfleet had…rescued…me."

"The same with me," Tasha said with emotion. She leaned forward on the table and held her hands wide. "Starfleet rescued me from that hell I grew up in. I wanted to be in it." She seemed almost overcome with emotion and then settled down. "I needed to be in it."

Data seemed intrigued by her emotional outburst. "Your reason to join StarFleet was emotional in nature."

Tasha nodded firmly. "I knew it was the only place I could be."

"Mine was logical, but elicited the same outcome." He gave a thoughtful pout.

"Worf will tell you he ended up in StarFleet because it was the only place he could be a warrior. Deanna is here because she…" Tasha smiled. "She HELPS people. And she can do that here. And to honor her father. We're all here for our own reasons. For me, for Worf, StarFleet is our family. For Deanna, it's the memory of her father." She laughed and sat back in the chair. "We support each other."

"As a good command team should be," Data commented.

"You'll come out for drinks again, Data?"

"The interaction intrigues me," he admitted. "I will attend when asked, Tasha. Thank you for inviting me, Lieutenant."

"Any time, Commander," she responded. She reached for her mug to finish the last of her now lukewarm coffee as Data grabbed his whiskey. As she downed hers, he threw back his like a pro. She stood and extended her hand to him. He grasped it and she was amazed at how warm he was. The firm shake was as she expected. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Commander Data. I look forward to serving with you."

For a moment, she almost expected a smile. There was a quirking at the left side of his lips that was indicative of a grin but it wavered and died before it could fully bloom. Still, his facial expression was easy and showed gentleness. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Lieutenant Tasha Yar. I expect we will serve well together."

They turned together to leave Ten Forward, their steps in tandem.


End file.
